Preparing food by barbequing has become increasingly popular over the years. As is well known, the grill of a barbeque is formed of spaced parallel metal rods that support the food being cooked over a source of heat. Over a period of time sufficient residue from the food becomes baked onto the rods to require cleaning that is often difficult.
A number of devices for cleaning the rods of a grill have been made available. Some of them provide a scraping action, such as by a wire brush, but according to manufacturers of grills they can damage the rods. Other devices use a brush with bristles of plastic that do not damage the rods but which cannot be used when the rods are hot thus making the cleaning difficult. Furthermore, a bristle of any kind can be retained on a rod so as to contaminate the next batch of food that is cooked. Alternatively, the rods of the grill can be sprayed with a cleaning agent, but this is expensive, messy, and possibly unsafe for the environment.